FF7 - Next Gen - Now and Forever AU
by talinsquall
Summary: Calla takes after both her parents. Nanaki gets a job. Sora is the Anti-Shinra. Terra's secret admirer is no secret. Roxas loses one Turk and gains two in return. Rufus & Cloud remind their boys what's important. Same Now & Forever Pairings, Riku/Sora, Vanitas/Terra, Roxas/Kairi/Lea, Ventus/Aqua. AU, OOC, OCs, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Het, Violence, Polyandry, Swearing, Mpreg


A/N: Skipping back-and-forth in the timeline. These kids weren't born when the main tale ended. Ventus & Vanitas (Ven & Van) are Cloud & Rufus's twins. Calla is Cid & Vincent's baby girl. Terra is Zack & Sephiroth's son. Elrena Jo is Loz & Elena's daughter. Aqua (mentioned) is officially only two years older than Ventus. I guess girls do mature faster than boys.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Calla takes after both her parents. Nanaki gets a job. Sora is the Anti-Shinra. Terra's secret admirer is no secret. Roxas loses one Turk and gains two Turks in return. Rufus and Cloud remind their boys what's important.

Pairings: Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent, Reno/Yazoo, Riku/Sora, Vanitas/Terra, Roxas/Kairi/Lea, (Mentioned) Ventus/Aqua

Warnings: AU, OOC, OCs, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Polyandry, Gun Violence, Physical Violence, Swearing, Mpreg (Vincent is Sephiroth's & the Remnants' father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

**FF7 - Next Gen - Now and Forever AU**

XXX

(Calla)

Cid Highwind was snoozing the Saturday afternoon away in his recliner, when his nap was disturbed by a high-pitched screech.

"Liar! Lying liar!"

Gearing up to deal with the idiot who dared to distress his baby girl, the half-asleep parent shot out of his chair. Cid caught himself at the doorway as his eyes alighted on his shaken husband, Vincent Valentine. "Babe? What's goin' on?"

Vincent raised a hand to pet his tiny child. "Calla's been disruptive since we left the market."

The hand paused as the tot let out another scream. "No touch! Not my Mommy!"

Vincent's other hand clutched the area over his breaking heart. "My own baby denies me. Cid…"

The demolition man was quick to usher his traumatized mate towards their bedroom. "Lie yerself down and stay outta the dark spaces in yer head. Ah'll fix this right up."

Vincent robotically followed Cid's directions. "I don't understand. We just went shopping…"

Cid turned back to find his little girl yanking at the golden rivulets of thick hair falling over her shoulders to her ankles. "Cut off. Cut all off! Real mommy say so!"

Vincent leaped from the bedroom door. "Cid, stop her!"

The sound of Calla smacking her mother's hand away echoed throughout the house.

Cid swore as a devastated Vincent dissipated into a cloud of crimson smoke and disappeared into the bedroom. His furious sky-blue eyes met a similar pair. "Young'un, we are gonna have some words today."

Calla did not fight as Cid picked her up. Even she knew, no one was ever allowed to hit Vincent in Cid's presence without getting dealt with quick. "Sorry, Pa. Didn't mean to."

Cid rested back on the recliner with the four-year-old on his lap. "Yer sorry. Yet yer really not sorry, 'cause ya think yer in the right. Apparently, Mommy is a lyin' liar."

Calla gripped Cid's shirtfront. "Not my Mommy! Lady say in market."

Cid fished his phone out and clicked on an old picture. "This the so-called lady?"

Calla smiled and bounced on his lap. "Uh-huh! Real mommy! Monster stole me and fool you!"

Cid nearly broke his phone with his grip as he heard Vincent sob from the bedroom. "Calla, is yer Pa a lyin' liar?"

The little girl patted Cid's cheek. "No. Pa yell truth!"

Cid made sure he had Calla's full attention. "Ya think yer Pa could be fooled by a monster?"

The tyke shook her head. "No, Pa smart."

The Captain knew seeing was believing with the Highwinds. He brought up more pictures "Look here. We know Loz looks like Grandpa Grimoire. Who does Kadaj look like?"

Calla ran her finger down the screen. "Rock Lady."

Cid switched pictures. "Her name is Lucrecia, but Ah like yer nickname better. Call her that when Vincent secretly brings ya to visit the cave I don't know about again. Hopefully, she'll get pissed and crack her Mako. Here we go. Who's this?"

Calla kissed at the phone. "Hero! Big Brother!"

Cid nodded. "Yep, Sephiroth is First Class all the way. Here's Yazoo, Riku, and Audrey. Who do all four of 'em look like?"

Calla began to tremble as realization flowed over her. "Monster…"

Cid brought up the most recent picture of Vincent and Calla at her birthday party. "Who does Calla look like?"

Calla held the phone still. "Monster? No… Mommy… My Mommy."

When the child held up her golden hair, Cid brought up a photo of him with Calla. "Ya had to get somethin' from me besides mah stubbornness. Ya got mah hair color and eye color. It's why yer Mommy's Little Sky."

Calla covered her bright eyes and her small body shook as she cried. "Why lady lie? Hurt Mommy. Bad Calla! Bad!"

Cid hastily gathered his distraught daughter up and brought her to Vincent's waiting arms. "Shera's finally turned up again. Ah'll notify Veld the hunt's back on. Too bad she found the time to screw with our baby's head."

Vincent wrapped his cape around his child. "When Rosso nearly tore my heart out through my back, it did not hurt as much as what Shera did to me today. She ripped away a veil of Calla's innocence. I will be taking care of the woman personally. Do not try to argue with me about this."

Cid kissed a falling tear away from Vincent's face. "Wasn't plannin' to. Ain't no excuse to screw with a four-year-old's mind. No matter how crazy ya say ya are."

Calla kissed Vincent's cold cheek. "Sorry, Mommy. Not monster. My Mommy. Love you."

Vincent cuddled his treasure "I love you, Little Sky. Sleep well."

Cid grinned as Calla disappeared into Vincent's cape. "That never gets old. First time it happened I damned near had a coronary."

Vincent caressed Cid's unshaven cheek. "You would have been fine. We were in the Hospital Wing."

Cid reclined next to his love. "The Demons weren't sure about Calla when she was born. Guess she grew on them."

Vincent allowed himself a small smile as his inner-eye viewed the wary Demons reposing around his slumbering child and keeping her safe. "She certainly has."

Cid kissed his Vincent until the lingering sorrow was gone. "When we lost our first baby girl, I wanted to give up tryin' and be happy with the boys we're blessed with. You never lost heart. It's like ya could see Calla in our future."

Vincent rested against his Captain. "In my dreams, she shone like the brightest star. I knew we could not stop trying until our Little Sky took her first breaths. Thank you for trusting me and staying by my side, Cid."

Cid's kisses became more ardent. "Don't need to thank me, Vince. All Ah did was hang around yer beauty and thank the Gods when ya let me love ya. The kid's sleepin.' Ya mind lettin' me love ya now?"

Vincent settled back onto the pillows, so his lustrous locks fanned around his beauteous face. "I wouldn't mind at all. Do as you will, Highwind. You've earned your reward for today."

XXX

(Nanaki)

Once overflowing with decadence and debauchery, Rufus Shinra surveyed his top of the Tower office, now filled with children, old men, and wild animals. Where did it all go wrong?

The President's blue eyes centered back to the pair seated before him. "What is this? What are you? Who moved the rock?"

Cloud gripped his husband's shoulder. "Nanaki is Bugenhagen's grandson. He has come here hoping for employment with Shinra, Inc."

Bugenhagen floated on his chair and shook a sleeve at Rufus. "Your company now promotes inclusivity and acceptance. I would hate to notify the public of more misleading Shinra propaganda."

Rufus squinted harder at Bugenhagen than he did at Nanaki. "You were ancient when my great-grandfather was old. How the hell are you still alive?"

The Elder shook his other sleeve. "Good clean living! Something you could do more of, President Shinra."

Nanaki nosed Bugenhagen's shoulder. "We seem to be at an impasse, Grandfather. I do not feel welcome here. We should return to Cosmo Canyon."

"Holy shit! It talks!"

Cloud cringed as his husband's declaration reverberated down the Tower. "Yes, Rufus. Nanaki can talk. He spoke of all his qualifications when he first arrived."

Rufus scowled as Roxas appeared from under his desk. "I thought Bugenhagen was doing a ventriloquist act. Excuse me, Mister. Future presidents stay under the desk."

Roxas toddled to Nanaki and patted a paw. "Hi, Puppy!"

Nanaki nosed around the tot's blond head. "This child should be weaned."

Cloud fidgeted next to Rufus. "I've been planning on it. It's our only quiet time."

Nanaki snorted on blond spikes. "No excuse. If you wish for more solitude, tell your mate to back off."

Rufus rose up. "Now see here!"

Roxas beckoned to Nanaki and hugged his furry neck. "My Puppy! Keep forever!"

Nanaki shook his head. "Silly child. I am not a plaything. I have come here for gainful employment."

Bugenhagen patted his grandson's back. "Do not be hasty, Nanaki. A job with the main Shinra family is truly gainful work."

Nanaki straightened up with a happy Roxas hanging on. "I am not a pet. I have a college-level education and am well-traveled. I can contribute so much more to Shinra."

Reno stepped from the shadows. "Nanaki, is it? Let's cut through the bullshit. When I was hired, I didn't have no college. I hadn't traveled further than above the Plate. I was treated worse than a rabid animal. In spite of it all, I was able to work my way up to Second-in-Command of the Turks. So quit bitchin' and take the job. You'll get your day, yo."

Roxas dropped from Nanaki as Lea entered the office. "See new Puppy, Lea!"

Nanaki was heartened when the polite boy shook his paw. "You are Roxas's love. You have scented him well. Good work."

Lea's confused expression was emphasized by Reno's sharp hello slap to his lean back. "Nice to meet you. Thanks? What's he talking about, Dad?"

Reno nervously laughed as he hurried Lea out of Rufus's direct eyesight. "Puppies say the weirdest shit, yo!"

Rufus dropped back into his chair. "I never said anything about hiring the dog-cat thing. Sue me if you want to, Bugenhagen. I'll keep you tied up in the courts for years."

When an incensed Bugenhagen motioned to Nanaki, Roxas's small fists banged on Rufus's antique desk. The tot glared at his Papa with his Mama's face. "My Puppy! Mine! Not yours!"

Rufus bent forward. "A little early in the day to start this, Youngster."

Roxas banged his fists again and pointed to a lounging Dark Nation. "Kitty yours! Go first!"

Rufus leaned in and whispered to his son. "You apologize to Dark Nation and be thankful for her devotion. Except for her kits, she loves you more than all of us including me."

Knowing he had probably gone too far, Roxas ran and hugged Dark Nation tight. "Sorry, Dark. Love you."

Dark Nation purred and licked the child. The blond kit was willful, but she would raise him to be a proper Shinra in spite of it.

Cloud groaned as his growing twins wrestled in his belly. "Enough! Nanaki, you're hired! You will be introduced to our household tomorrow."

Cloud's petite hand was placed over Rufus's mouth before he could object. "I have one child barely out of diapers and two more on the way. I need all the support I can get. Nanaki can help with Security when Mama and I go out with the children."

Rufus's eyebrows raised as Rude held up his tablet screen and showed the President all of Nanaki's various fighting skills. "So your fiery tail can do more than look cheery. Good to know. See you tomorrow. Don't forget to fill out the paperwork before you leave."

Nanaki glanced around as a cheery Bugenhagen led the way out. "I was given a job. But what for? A pet? A guardian? Will I have to wear a collar?"

Bugenhagen chortled as he floated towards the Employee Resources Department. "No collar, Nanaki. The new regime is an enlightened one. Speak when spoken to and keep your ears alert to the goings on of Shinra. Your new job in the main family household shall serve Cosmo Canyon well."

Nanaki did his version of a pout behind the Elder's back. "You planned this. Didn't you, Grandfather. I refuse to be a snitch or a spy. I am taking my guardianship of Roxas seriously. I will give him learned counsel when needed. I shall not let the Planet down."

Bugenhagen beamed as he started to fill out the paperwork for Nanaki. "It is as it should be, Grandson. As the next Shinra President, Roxas will need all the guidance he can get. I have faith you shall keep him on the right path."

XXX

(Sora)

In the Sleeping Forest near Bone Village, Cloud pleaded to his firstborn currently living on top of an ancient tree. "Sora, please come down! It's been three months! Your supplies are dwindling and your Grandma is beside herself with worry!"

Sora, now an inspired young man, waved from on high. "I'm fine, Mama! Riku makes sure I'm fed and safe. Meow Wow sleeps next to me at night and keeps me warm! Please go home and bring Van and Ven with you! I'm sure they're cold out here!"

Cloud whirled around and glared at the teenagers. "Why are you two out of the trailer? It's freezing out here!"

Ventus kissed his mother as Vanitas wrapped another coat around Cloud. "The doctor contacted Papa when you left the trailer. You're not getting the stomach flu. You're pregnant again."

Cloud hugged his midriff as Vanitas shielded him from the cold breeze. "Again? It's been so long. There were really no signs this time. My poor baby. You've had a wild ride so far."

"Congratulations, Mama."

Cloud turned back and embraced his stinky son. "Waiting until I turn away. Did you brake at all while descending the tree? Riku must truly love you, Sora. I bet your Papa wouldn't love me if I smelled like this."

Rufus appeared from the gloom with Dark Nation waving her tail at his side. "I wouldn't make that bet, Cloud. You would lose. Is your Mama's surprise the only reason you climbed down from your cross?"

Sora bristled in Cloud's arms. "This tree was old when the Ancient Forest consisted of seedlings. The surrounding wildlife and plantlife contains many endangered species. Get your cheap wood and unmined resources somewhere else. I may have come down for Mama, but I will protect this 'insignificant plot of shrubbery' with my life. I swear on my love for Riku."

Rufus sighed and adjusted his coat. "Same old song. Hello, Riku. What brings you menacing around my presence?"

Riku landed on the ground with his given kit from Dark Nation by his side. "I'm here for Sora. I was patrolling the outer perimeter when Bat directed me back to the tree. I thought Sora was in danger, but it seems to be Meow Wow."

Dark Nation stepped forward and highly trilled to the uppermost branches. Her daughter's weak reply trickled down.

Rufus grimaced as Dark Nation and Bat launched themselves up the tree. "Sora, you speak of endangered species. Dark's species is exactly that. Meow Wow is not a mere pet, but a precious treasure to the whole Planet. All you children were taught the proper caretaking procedures when the kits were given to you. Even Vanitas follows these rules to a T."

Van frowned as he patted his large gift, Nightmare. "Leave me out of this."

Ven clung to his big present, Chiri, for more warmth. "We should head back to the trailer. If we stay out here, Meow Wow won't be the only sick one."

Rufus motioned with his head and a shadowy figure leaped up the tree. "We must discover first what is the matter with Meow Wow. If she's infectious, it could spread to the others. You're lucky I had the foresight to bring a Turk veterinarian specialized with Dark's species."

Riku stepped closer to Sora. "Leave him alone! Meow Wow was fine until a day or two ago."

Sora hid a little against Cloud's protective form. "Before Riku could visit, I gave most of my food to Meow Wow. I tried to make her leave so many times, but she would always come back. Yuffie visited a week ago to double check Meow's diet. She said it was fine."

Rufus gazed up the tree as his sons and mate shivered around him. "The official warden of the Wutai Nature Preserve would know best. Tseng's little sister does get around these days. Tell me, Doctor. How fares your patient?"

The Turk Vet finished rappelling down the tree. "Meow Wow is not infectious. She is pregnant with more kits than usual. Congratulations, Riku. You're going to be a grandpa. And at at your tender age."

Riku play-punched the Vet. "Can it, Shiro. You're just jealous of Bat's virility."

The Vet spoke to his wristwatch. "Send more climbers familiar with Dark's habits. We're going to be gently bringing down a pregnant Meow Wow with a whole lot of sharp-toothed family members watching us."

Rufus peered around and noticed even the mildest-mannered grown kit, Chiri, kept her eyes glued to the Vet. "The family will retire to the trailer. Riku will continue to assist with-. Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Attempting to head back to the tree, Sora slightly shook his behind, since Cloud refused to let his son go. "Meow Wow is fine and will be out of danger. My mission continues. Mama, please go home. The cold isn't good for the baby."

Cloud's azure eyes filled with tears. "It's not good for any of my babies! Come home! I'll convince your Papa to leave the tree and surrounding land alone. I can change his mind when no one else can."

Sora was brought to a halt as Rufus appeared right in front of him. "Sneaky Turk move. I can dodge you if I have to. Unless Mama can convince you to back down."

Rufus reached past Sora's shoulder to brush Cloud's cheek with his thumb. "With one precious tear. So cruel, Cloud. All your tears are meant for me."

Cloud persisted in hiding his tears from his husband against his son's strong back. "Sora's never been a bad boy. Give him what he wants. He'll never take advantage unlike the others."

Sora blinked at the surrounding darkness. "Speaking of taking advantage. Where is Roxas, Ventus?"

Ven held Vanitas closer as their felines kept them warm. "Rox is keeping Shinra, Inc. afloat with Uncle Reeve's help. Lea's on Turk duty, so Roxas won't try anything shifty. He's still begging to be forgiven for the last screw-up."

Sora scoffed as he spied Riku making his way down the tree with Bat. "Roxas treated Lea like a servant. He's damned blessed if Lea forgives him anytime soon. Don't follow his example. True love is more precious than diamonds."

Vanitas looked away. "Nice for you to say, Sora. Riku's loved you since birth. Never gonna happen for me."

Ventus reassured his twin in his own way. "Shut up with the negativity. You do not have a loveless life. We love you. Nightmare loves you. Accept it and be happy."

Vanitas half-smiled as Nightmare purred and licked his face. "For now."

Rufus inwardly crumbled as Cloud's crying became more vocal. "FINE! You win! The blasted tree stays and all the vermin can resume their nocturnal activities. Roxas! Tear up the damned contract. The Kashoggi deal will be a wash."

Roxas's curt voice rose from Rufus's lapel. "You don't have to shout, Papa. My ears are working fine. Lea's forgiven me, Sora. In case you forgot, he's loved me from birth too."

Sora bent to whisper to Rufus's coat. "Then treat him better, ungrateful little brother."

Roxas grinned back at Shinra Tower. "That's Vice-President Shinra to you. Welcome back, Sora. I love you, in spite of your goody two-shoeness."

Sora smiled. "Awww. And I love you, in spite of you being a gil-hungry megalomaniac. See you soon, Rox."

Rufus gently pulled a relieved Cloud into his arms. "You say it like it's a bad thing. Meow Wow is nearly down the tree. Let us return to the transport. There's soap and a shower in the trailer, Sora. Use them. For your whole family's sake, please use them."

Sora raised his arm and sniffed himself. "Come on! I can't smell that bad."

Riku picked up his soulmate and leaped towards the trailer. "I say this with all my love, Sora. You reek."

Sora snuggled against his fiancé. "Yet you still hold me to your heart. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Riku smirked as they arrived at the super-deluxe trailer. "Luck had nothing to do with it, Sora. We were destined to be together."

XXX

(Terra)

The Second Class barely managed to block an infamous Masamune slash in time.

Sephiroth took a step back. "Pay attention, Second!"

The SOLDIER held his hand up. "Permission to speak freely, General."

Sephiroth flicked his hand so Masamune disappeared. "You may. Take off your helm, Terra."

The Second Class removed his helmet and rested it on his hip. His periwinkle blue eyes, so like Zack's, refused to meet Sephiroth's. "Ventus told me good news yesterday. Aqua agreed to be his girlfriend. I really thought I had a shot with her. What's wrong with me, Mama?"

Sephiroth wrapped his arms and black wing around his sad child. "There is nothing wrong with you, Terra. Aqua merely likes her men short and needy. You are neither. Your true love is out there. Fate will bring them to your door soon enough."

Terra sniffled against his mother. "Riku has Sora by his side. Audrey is happy with her fan club. When's it going to be my turn? I hate being alone."

Sephiroth rocked his depressed boy. "You resemble your Dada, but your inner thoughts mirror mine from my youth. I believed I would never be loved. When Dada finally showed up, and professed his deep feelings, I was sure he was playing a joke on me. It took him saying it all day, every day, for me to finally believe a little in the truth."

Terra sagged further against his parent. "So just be patient? I hate being patient."

Sephiroth laughed out loud. "One thing all my children have inherited from their Dada."

A whistling Zack entered the training room. "Hey! I didn't know it was Huggy Time. Can Dada squeeze in?"

Terra grumbled as Zack snuggled against his back. "Did Audrey give you a heads up? She worries too much. I'll be fine. I'll focus on getting my First Class promotion. Love will come to me in time."

Sephiroth's gaze met Zack's. "It may be closer than you think. Terra, can you get Riku and Audrey from the Mission Room? I wish to spend lunchtime with my children."

Terra kissed his parents before leaving. "Sure. Don't think I don't know you two are going to be talking about me when I leave the room."

Zack placed his arm around Sephiroth's waist. "We're your parents. It's our job to talk behind your back. Love you, Son."

Terra waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. I love you both."

Once the door closed, Sephiroth rested against Zack. "It's time. Make the call. If that Shinra breaks my baby's heart, I will extinguish him in a second."

Zack pressed a button on his phone. "Easy, Angel. If it was just Rufus raising the kid, we'd be in trouble. Cloud taught Vanitas the proper way to care for a spouse. Terra's goodness will stop the Bad Seed from going full-on Baddie."

Sephiroth held his love close. "I wish I could be as positive about the future as you are. Vanitas has chosen to takeover the criminal dealings of Shinra, Inc., so Roxas may shine in the Light as the future President. My Terra will be in constant danger from without and within. I fear for our son."

Zack kissed Sephiroth's cheek as he waited for his best friend to answer the phone. "We get Terra promoted to First Class, then we trust in his judgement. It's the best we can do, Angel. Hey, Cloud. Good news. You can give Vanitas the go-ahead with Terra. Yes, Terra's had his shots and knows Vanitas bites when irritated. I'll have Terra hide all the sharp objects when your evil son secretly starts moving in. Did I say evil? Whoops! I meant stalking psychopath. I love you too, Spiky."

Sephiroth shuddered against his SOLDIER. "If it wasn't for the hair, I would swear Vanitas was spawned directly from Rufus. Gods, I hope there is some Cloud goodness in that boy."

Zack started to slow-dance with his General. "If Vanitas breaks Terra's heart, you can kill him. Though I think you'll have to wait in line behind Riku and Audrey. They're horribly overprotective of their baby brother."

Sephiroth smiled as his children entered the room. "Good. It means we raised them right."

XXX

(Vanitas)

Sitting up on his bed, Vanitas held still as Rufus carefully undid his thick hair braid. "Mama usually does this for me Papa."

Rufus half-smiled to himself as he began to brush through his son's waist-length wavy hair. "Mama tires more easily due to the new baby. We also need to speak alone about a few things."

Vanitas petted Nightmare's head. "I thought love was impossible for me. When I met with Terra in the past, I only thought of him as Riku and Audrey's little brother. When he smiled at me, on Winter Solstice Day, my heart hurt so bad. I thought I was going to die. If Mama hadn't stopped me, I would have cut it out to make the hurting stop."

Rufus kissed his boy's troubled head. "The first, and nearly last, time I met your Mama, I was two days away from committing suicide. I had no hope, no love, and no faith for the future. With one innocent hug and a kiss on the cheek, your Mama revitalized my world and the Shinra empire was reborn. Love is not a weakness, Vanitas. It is the one thing which keeps us Shinra human. It is why we guard our true loves with everything we have."

The teenager directed a frustrated gaze towards his parent. "Why can't we let them know that? Terra's parents don't understand. I wasn't stalking Terra. I was making sure he was safe."

Rufus brushed a knot from his son's locks. "Is that all? Ventus informed me Aqua has finally decided to be his. Your twin is over the moon with happiness."

Vanitas played with his quilt. "Good. They deserve each other. Aqua took Terra for granted. Something I would never do."

Rufus placed the hairbrush down and tenderly held his son's face. "Tseng showed me the 'specialized' room you had fashioned for Aqua. Whatever the girl's supposed shortcomings, she does not deserve whatever you had planned for her if she agreed to be Terra's."

Vanitas's gaze veered away from his father's. "I wasn't planning to kill Aqua. If she died, it would be a mistake on my part. I just got so angry when she kept kissing Terra when he pushed her away. He knew it wasn't right. Terra is mine! He'll always be mine."

Rufus resumed brushing Vanitas's hair. "All Shinra mates are strong-minded. They have to be to survive with us. Free will is extremely important to them. If choices are made, it is imperative the spouse believes the final decision to be theirs. Your first date with Terra will be tomorrow. Need I remind you to keep your inner Shinra under wraps until after the wedding?"

Vanitas's face hardened with purpose. "No, Papa. My future is set with Terra Fair. I will not disappoint you."

XXX

(Terra/Vanitas)

Standing in the Shinra Townhouse foyer, Terra fidgeted as Sephiroth fixed his collar. "This is my date. Why are you two here?"

Zack tweaked his son's cheek. "We're visiting my bestest best friend, Cloud, who just happens to live with the whack-job who asked you to dinner."

Terra nervously brushed his hair back with his hands. "Vanitas isn't a whack-job! He's different. I like different. I got it from you."

Zack kissed his annoyed General. "I'll cop to it. Different is awesome."

Terra smiled as a visibly nervous Vanitas made his entrance with a wary Cloud holding his shoulders. "Wow. Lucky me. You're beautiful, Van. Really beautiful."

Cloud whispered to his son. "I saw Reno take your last knife. Don't swipe any more, Baby. Terra's safe here."

Vanitas kissed Cloud prior to handing him off to Rufus. "Of course, Mama. I will be on my best behaviour tonight. I won't embarrass you."

Cloud kissed his misunderstood child. "Oh, Vanitas. You could never…"

Rufus steered his concerned husband to the Game Room. "We'll be over here. You two have the Family Room to yourselves. Grandma Strife left dinner warming on the stove."

Sephiroth refused to notice Terra's pointed stare and smiled at a patient Zack. "What? I enjoy standing here. The atmosphere is so welcoming."

Zack picked up his stiff spouse and moseyed to the Game Room. "We're going to be talking about the upcoming Baby Shower. Have fun, Kids. Nobody get pregnant."

Terra released a sigh of relief as the Game Room door closed. "Finally! Are you hungry?"

Vanitas placed a hand on his stomach. "I don't think I could eat a bite. Too nervous. Silly, really. We've known each other since we were babies."

Terra took Vanitas's other hand and walked them to the Family Room couch. "Yeah. About that-"

Once the pair was seated, Terra held Vanitas's hands. "Why don't you visit me in the SOLDIER training rooms anymore? You used to come by every day."

Vanitas's gaze skittered around the room. "I didn't think you noticed. I tried to hide myself well."

Terra shrugged. "Why? I didn't mind if you watched. It sort of helped. It reminded me of what I was fighting for."

Vanitas's eyes finally met Terra's. "What were you fighting for?"

Terra took a chance and kissed soft lips. "My most precious person."

Vanitas let Terra's hands go and covered his blushing cheeks. "I can't be. You don't know the real me. How my mind works…"

Terra smiled at the flustered young man. "I know you weren't going to be the real you before. You probably had a 'normal' persona all rehearsed for my benefit. Don't look so shocked. When Grandpa Vincent heard you asked me out, he gave me a phone call, and let me know how a Shinra mind truly works. It's sort of scary wonderful. I can't wait to spend a lifetime with it."

Vanitas turned away from Terra's love. "I'm dreaming. This is our first date. We're supposed to go through a proper courtship period before I propose."

Terra turned his date back around. "You propose? Sweetheart, you have to let me contribute a little to this relationship."

Vanitas hid his eyes with his hands. "Grampa Vincent told you everything, then you know about my true work. I deal with the criminal division of Shinra, so nothing ties back to Roxas. Any spouse of mine will be in constant danger from Shinra's enemies."

Terra straightened, so his body's strength was emphasized. "It's a good thing I'm the son of First Class SOLDIERs and inherited all their enhancements. I was going to save this for dessert, but I'm going to be promoted to First Class soon. Will you come to my ceremony? You can hide in a closet if you want to."

Vanitas laughed and dropped his hands from his joyful face. "I'll be in the front row and cheer louder than anyone."

Terra bent forward. "I have one request, though."

Vanitas frowned. "What is it?"

Terra kissed Vanitas's ear and whispered. "Don't cut your hair. I know you've been thinking about it. It's a handicap in a fight, but I'll be by your side to protect you. I've always wondered. Why did you grow it long in the first place?"

Vanitas laid his head on Terra's shoulder. "I got tired of people mistaking me for Sora. That's not the whole truth. I got tired of the look of disappointment which came over their faces once they realized it was me."

Terra snorted. "Until I changed my hairstyle, I had the same problem with people mistaking me for my Dada. It was weird, a few years ago, when I was shorter and skinny as a pole. I figure people see who they want to see."

Vanitas embraced his SOLDIER's waist. "Everyone believes we won't make it. I'm still surprised you haven't run away yet."

Terra kissed Van's temple. "How far would you let me go?"

Vanitas thought hard as he stared at the roaring fire. "As far as it would take for you to begin to have hope. I would then secure you fast and bring you back home."

Terra held his love closer. "Yep, scary wonderful."

After dinner, Terra and Vanitas were talking in front of the main staircase when a furious Ventus stormed through the front door.

Terra yelped as he was shoved out of the way and Ventus punched Vanitas in the face.

The Second Class SOLDIER stood over his bleeding twin. "Get up so I can hit you more! I know you get off from the pain, you sick freak!"

Terra moved to help Vanitas when his upper arms were caught by Sephiroth. "Hey, what's going on?! Mama, don't fly me out! At least let me find out what's happening! I love you, Van!"

As his family rapidly departed, Zack circled around and waved to the twins prior to shutting the front door behind him. "We know nothing. We saw nothing. Bye!"

Vanitas moved his sore jaw. "You discovered the room. Wonder who snitched? I'll find out soon enough."

Ventus shut his brother up with a punch to the eye. "There's the real you. Never let Terra see that. Did you, Brother? Were you going to show Aqua that face when she died?"

Vanitas spat blood out of his mouth, jumped up, and staggered Ventus with one direct punch to the stomach. "The room was to be dismantled before you found out. Aqua was safe as soon as she agreed to be yours. I have no quarrel with you. If you want to fight, let's fight. I haven't beat your sorry ass in a while."

Ventus removed his jacket with the SOLDIER insignia on it. "Fucking dirty fighter."

Vanitas quickly bound his hair back and licked his bloody teeth. "The best in Midgar, Bitch."

Ventus's attacking leap was halted by a soft gasp from the Game Room's doorway.

Cloud's petite hands shielded his belly as his blue eyes scanned the wrecked entranceway. "My babies are fighting. Why are my babies fighting? Ouch. Oh no… Rufus, something's wrong."

Cloud's fainting body was caught by a furious Rufus. "Reno! Call Aerith and apprise her of the situation. We need her here now! I'm resting Cloud in the bedroom."

The Shinra patriarch nailed his frightened sons down with a deathly glare. "Clean this mess up before your Grandma sees it. Start fighting again tonight and I will end it permanently."

xxx

The next morning, the contrite twins were met at their parents' bedroom doorway by a stern-faced Aerith. "You two are lucky I was visiting my husbands this week. Your Mama nearly lost the baby due to the stress. If you two can't get along, move out of the Townhouse. Your Papa wants to speak with you."

The sheepish twins kissed their Auntie Aerith and entered the room.

Rufus mused to himself as he gently held a sleeping Cloud's hand. "Girls are an enigma to me. Goodness knows, my father had no use for them. Hello, boys. Feeling enough guilt yet? No? Your actions nearly killed your baby sister last night. Your mama swore to follow her, so she wouldn't be alone. If not for Auntie Aerith's efforts, I would be a widower this morning. There are the tears of my idiot sons. So sweet to my Shinra black heart."

Vanitas ventured forward. "Papa, I-"

Rufus held his hand up. "No. Neither of you have the right to speak to me today. Vanitas, you will dismantle that blasted room down to the last nail. Ventus, you will completely forget all you saw or heard about the room. This is the last I want to hear about it."

Ventus took a step. "But, Papa!"

Rufus silenced his son with a steely gaze. "Aqua knows nothing about her near-kidnapping and dismemberment. Deny all you want, Vanitas. The tool inventory speaks the truth. Ventus, quit acting shocked and appalled over your brother's actions. If Aqua chose someone other than you, besides Terra, you would have reacted the same way. Don't argue with me. Grandma found your checklist when she attempted to clean your room."

Rufus's gaze moved to Ventus's twin. "Vanitas, you are the iron fist in Roxas's silken glove, but I will not hesitate to show Terra your true nature if you plot against your brothers again. The reason for your fight is over. Either make up or move out. Your sister has the right to grow up in a peaceful home as you did."

Cloud's small hand reached up to caress his husband's cheek. "Don't be mean, Rufus. They are Shinras, but they're only babies."

Rufus kissed Cloud's fingers as his sad eyes observed his sons. "No, my love. They are not. They are young men who should know the consequences of crossing me."

Vanitas was surprised when Roxas gripped his arm from behind. "Rox, shouldn't you be at work?"

The Vice-President pulled his brother from the bedroom. "I'm going to help you dismantle a certain room. We both did an internship with Poppy Cid's demolition crew, so I think we'll do fine. If we need fire, Lea's ready to flame on."

Vanitas hung his shamed head. "I nearly killed our sister and Mama, Rox. I'm worse than scum."

Roxas hugged his brother in the hallway. "Quit placing all the blame on your shoulders, Van. I may hold the official title of Vice-President, but you do half the work. The dirtiest half at that. When it becomes too much, talk to me. We have a private line already set up for us. Call me more. I'll answer. Promise."

Vanitas sniffed and wiped his nose. "Damn, my nose runs all day when I have a black eye. I swear Ven does it on purpose."

Roxas laughed as they walked down the stairs. "Of course he does. It's like when I spar with Sora. You go for what you know."

Back in the bedroom, Sora jumped on Ventus's back. "Who's going to check on the homeless with me today? You are! Yay!"

Ventus whined under his big brother's gleeful weight. "I'm tired. My fist hurts from hitting Van's face. I don't wanna…"

Rufus clicked his tongue. "Whiners don't get promoted to First Class. I hear your promotion review is coming up. Community service for the needy is one of the major qualifications."

Ventus scowled. "It is? Terra didn't do any!

Cloud tilted his head in thought. "Terra volunteers in the dining room at Aerith's Church. I'm surprised you don't know that."

Sora rested more on his little brother. "Van could have told you. He knows EVERYTHING about Terra."

Ventus easily straightened up with his SOLDIER strength. "I'm not talking to him now. I don't know if I'll ever talk to him again."

Cloud motioned Ventus forward and smiled as Sora remained on his son's back. The loving parent held a strong hand. "You realized my dream of becoming a SOLDIER. Thank you. I ask one last thing from you, Ventus. Forgive your brother. It doesn't have to be today, but someday soon. Aurora will need all her brothers around her."

Ventus returned his Mama's smile. "Aurora? Is that my sister's name?"

Cloud rubbed his lower belly. "Grandma would read Sleeping Beauty to me every night in Nibelheim. I would wish to the stars for a prince to kiss me and wake me from my daily tedious nightmare. It took a few years but he finally showed up."

Rufus kissed Cloud's hand. "A hundred sheets to the wind and waving a shotgun at a potted plant. Some prince."

Cloud beamed at his spouse. "The perfectly imperfect prince for me."

Ventus's resolve wavered with the sight of his parents' deep lifelong love. "I can't say when I'll forgive Vanitas, but I will eventually. Promise, Mama."

Cloud pulled Ventus down, so he could kiss both him and Sora. "Then I am satisfied. Have fun with the homeless."

Ventus shrugged his shoulders as he exited the bedroom. "Get off, Sora! You weigh a ton! Don't make me belly-slide down the stairs. Grandma gave us a time-out last time."

Sora giggled and kissed Ventus's red cheek. "Use the banister. Papa just had it replaced for the next family gathering."

Ventus hopped on and slid down. "We're getting way too old for this."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sora flipped off Ventus and landed on his feet. "Speak for yourself, SOLDIER.

XXX

(Roxas)

Sora entered a darkened Vice-President's office. "Hey, Roxas. Did you forget you were meeting me for dinner? Who turned off the lights? Nanaki, what's going on?"

Nanaki's chest rumbled to comfort as Roxas's hold tightened around his neck. "Roxas has finally stepped over the line with Lea. Reno has left with his son, along with the rest of the Turks."

Sora placed a call to Rufus. "Papa, something's happened with Roxas. He's sitting in his office in the dark and all the Turks are gone. Yes, Nanaki's with him. Papa, I'm scared. Roxas won't talk to me."

Ten minutes later, Rufus strode into the office and noticed Rude and Elena stopped at the office door. "Ah, I see."

Rufus brushed his lapel. "Tseng, why was I not notified of this occurrence the moment it happened?"

Tseng's hard tone was alien to Sora's ears. "The Vice-President was warned. He made his bed. Now he can die in it. The Turks are no longer available to him."

Rufus sat by his silent son and waited.

Roxas exhaled a shaky breath. "It was a late meeting with the major stockholders. They wouldn't see reason! If Vanitas had dropped the hammer on the Unions, production would have come to a full-stop. It's more than the publicity. It's Shinra's future on the line."

Rufus ran a hand through Roxas's blond hair. "What happened with Lea?"

Roxas dropped his head and the tears trailed down. "Carmichael stood up in front of everyone and challenged my authority. He criticized all my hard work. If I hadn't acquiesced on the Union request, his factory would have been out of business in a week."

Rufus sat back in the chair. "What happened with Lea? Do not make me ask again."

Roxas crumbled as Sora scooted around Rufus to support his brother. "It just became too much and I took a swing at Carmichael. Lea got in the way and got hit. If it ended there, it would have been fine. It was an honest accident."

Rufus crossed his legs. "What happened next to drive all my beloved Turks away?"

Roxas sobbed. "I yelled at Lea for getting in my way, then I punched him again. When he didn't block, and fell from the blow, the whole room laughed at him. I guess I joined in. What happened next… It happened so fast. The Turks cleared the room. Reno appeared and took my Lea away from me. He said I didn't deserve Lea's love and I was left alone. Oh Gods, this is how Grandfather died. I'm going to die alone."

Rufus scoffed as Nanaki gratefully went to rest on the floor as Sora took his place by Roxas's side. "Nonsense, my boy. Your grandfather did not die alone. He was being serviced by an underaged prostitute when the Devil called him back to Hell. I can show you the recorded footage if you don't believe me. It's glorious."

Sora frowned. "Papa! Don't talk mean about the dead."

Rufus smirked. "History is written by the Victors. In this case, me. I outlived the Gasbag of Evil and received a Cloud for my efforts. Speaking of my love. Come out of hiding, Cloud. I know you followed me from the Townhouse."

Cloud hurried from around the doorway and sped to hug Roxas and Sora. "My babies. Shhh. It's okay, Roxas. Mama's here."

Roxas snorted against Cloud's shoulder. "I screwed up, Mama. I hit Lea and disrespected him in front of a room full of people. It's all over for me now."

Cloud turned pleading eyes to his relaxing spouse. "Rufus… please."

President Shinra relaxed further in the chair. "Cloud, you knew the rules when you were an infantryman. The Turks will tolerate everything but gross disrespect. Roxas's actions today were the grossest I've heard in awhile. Father would have been so proud."

Cloud left his sons to nestle his burgeoning body against his husband. Soft lips kissed along the President's strong jawline. "Please, Rufus… For me."

A small hand brought Rufus's palm to Cloud's growing belly. "For us. Show your daughter what a good Papa you can be."

Sora blinked at the private moment between his parents. "Should we be seeing this?"

Roxas sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Quiet, Sora! My future's on the line. Let Mama work his magic."

Rufus's eyelids fluttered as Cloud's lips ran along his cheek. He ended the seduction by stealing the breath from Cloud's body with a deep kiss. "Gods, you will be the death of me. Boys! Escort Mama home. I have work to do. Nanaki go with them. The Turks will not be where Roxas is. You will be their Security home along with Dark and her daughter."

Nanaki stood up as Dark Nation and Meow Wow entered the room. "Understood, President Shinra."

Rufus bruised Cloud's soft lips with another lustful kiss. "Rest until I return home. I love you."

Cloud playfully licked his husband's lower lip. "I love you more, Rufus."

Roxas's knees shook as he rose up. "My first steps were with a Turk by my side. The Townhouse isn't far away but I fear we won't make it."

Sora beamed as Riku appeared along with Audrey, Terra, and Riku's feline, Bat. "I called for SOLDIER help. Thanks, Riku. You didn't have to drag your brother and sister with you."

Audrey kissed Cloud's cheek. "He didn't. Tonight is Mama and Dada's Date Night. Grandma Strife said she had more than enough food for us growing SOLDIERs."

Cloud hugged a newly promoted First Class. "More than enough. Vanitas will be ecstatic to see you, Terra."

Sora paused at the doorway. "Ecstatic? Have you ever seen Vanitas ecstatic, Rox?"

Roxas managed a small smile as Audrey supported his trembling shoulders. "Nope. And I hope I never will."

XXX

(Lea)

Yazoo gently placed an ice pack on Lea's bruised cheek. "Reno, why are we not healing this with the Materia in your pocket?"

Reno nailed his distressed son with a cold staredown. "Lea wasn't going to leave the boardroom. He was going to get back up and continue to take the Vice-President's bullshit. Too many Turks died to win our self-respect back. We're not going to lose it again due to my love-stupid son."

Lea's scared eyes met Reno's. "Where's your accent? I don't want to deal with the Second-in-Command tonight. I need my Dad. Please?"

Reno flumped down next to Lea and hugged his thin boy. "Roxas had no right, Lea. Hittin' ya like that. Laughin' in your face. He had no right at all, yo."

Lea blinked as a tear fell. "I've loved Roxas for nearly all my life. My whole future revolved around him. What do I do now, Dad?"

Reno kissed Lea's temple. "If ya want to stay with the Turks, you can protect the other Shinras. The family's big now. With good schedulin,' you'll never have to see Roxas again. If you want to be assigned away from Midgar, we can do that too, yo."

Lea wiped his nose. "Would it be okay if I visit Kairi and Naminé in Wutai? I think a trip to the Healing Pools will do me good."

Reno slapped Lea's back. "Sounds good to me. Let's make it a family vacation. Yaz needs to see Auntie Aerith about a thing."

Lea frowned at a doting Yazoo. "A thing? Are you sick, Yaz?"

Yazoo helped Lea with his slipping ice pack. "No. I just have some questions. Keep the ice on your cheek. I'll start packing."

Once Yazoo left the room, Lea rested his other cheek on Reno's shoulder. "Roxas treated me like trash, Dad. He treated me worse than a stranger on the street. How did you survive dealing with this shit all day every day with the old regime?"

Reno rested his head against Lea's. "I had nothing to go back to when I passed the Turk initiation. It was the Turks or dead in the gutter. No inbetween for me. So I woke up each day, took the shit shoveled at me, swallowed it with a smile, and asked for more. Ain't goin' back to that, Lea. Don't matter how much you love Roxas. Love without respect ain't love at all, yo."

Lea readjusted his ice pack. "Kairi respects me. I think she loves me too. I just thought Roxas loved me more. Would you mind if I stayed in Wutai, Dad?"

Reno tightened his hold around his unhappy boy. "Nah. There's a daily transport straight from Shinra Tower to Wutai now. It's mostly for Tseng's benefit, but he won't care if Yaz and me hitch a ride now and then. No worries, yo."

Lea wiped his face free of tears. "Kairi never laughed at me. She would never hit me. I think I can be happy with her, Dad."

Reno's face hardened when Rufus's ringtone sounded on his phone. "Be happy in Wutai, Lea. Leave all this Shinra shit behind you. Roxas set you free with one punch. Whatever happens to him now, it's not the Turks' problem anymore."

XXX

(Lea/Kairi/Roxas)

In Wutai, Lea slowly rose from the healing pool with a sultry smile. He took the towel from a blushing Kairi and dried his near-naked form off. "Thanks. I thought your shift at the Temple was all day?"

Kairi returned Lea's smile. "It's my scheduled break. Mom made them mandatory when Naminé fainted last time."

Lea frowned. "You two take on way too much. Wutai won't fall apart if you take a day off."

Kairi held up her hands and sighed as they emitted a slight glow. "My sister and I are compelled to do the Planet's will. It's been our job since birth. It also feels wonderful when we help people. More Naminé than me. She can literally make all the bad go away. It's why she never wants to stop."

Lea cradled Kairi's cheek with a damp hand. "I see. You need someone to take care of you, so you don't burnout. Good thing I'm between assignments and our Dads are the men in charge. Kairi, I need to clear the air between us. Did I ever lead you on while we were growing up?"

Kairi's blush became hotter and she shook her head. "No. All us kids understood you were Roxas's. Just like Riku and Sora. Mom said I would grow out of my feelings and find someone else."

Lea kissed Kairi's other cheek. "She didn't. Auntie Aerith has loved Uncle Tseng since she was near Calla's age."

Kairi's smile turned bittersweet. "She hoped it would be different for me. A broken heart is debilitating for a healer. We need to stay whole to help others."

Lea's kisses moved to Kairi's sweet lips. "I want to stay with you, Kairi. I have to warn you, though. Roxas broke me apart and stomped on the pieces."

Kairi wrapped her healing arms around Lea's strong waist. "It's a good thing I'm one of the best healers on the Planet. Stay by my side and you'll be fine before you know it."

Lea's kisses traveled down to tanned shoulders. "All these years I loved you too, Kairi. I'm sorry I made you sad. I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"Lea, if Kairi turns up pregnant before you put a ring on it, it'll be the last kid ya make, yo."

Lea hid his face against a giggling Kairi's shoulder. "Hey, Dad. You were supposed to pick up Yaz tomorrow. Did Auntie Aerith find something wrong with him?"

Reno tugged Lea from Kairi and slowly dragged him away. "No. Auntie Aerith found something right with him. Yaz is finally gonna have a baby."

Kairi caught up with the pair and kissed Lea's cheek. "What good news! Grandpa Vincent will be over the moon."

Reno pulled Kairi to his other side so she could kiss him too. "Grandpa Vincent was busy reminding a certain Vice-President why you don't fuck with his grandkid. No, he didn't shoot him. Vincent gave Roxas an Old School Turk lecture. Pretty sure the whole Tower peed their pants by the end of it. Gotta warn ya, Lea. The Shinra party will be arriving tomorrow to renegotiate the mining rights. Roxas will be with Rufus. You can go back home with me and Yaz tonight, yo."

Lea held Kairi's hand behind Reno's back. "It doesn't matter what Roxas does anymore. My life is here with the one I love."

xxx

The next day, Lea stood proud in the Temple as Kairi finished with her last patient.

The healer gently helped the little boy to his feet. "There we go. Now you can run wherever you want."

As the child ran around his grateful mother, the lady kissed Kairi's hands. "A thousand blessings to you and your family."

Kairi waved as the pair left. "It was my pleasure. Hi, Lea. how long have you been waiting?"

Lea grinned at his girl. "Not long. I love watching you work. All you bring is happiness to the Planet."

Kairi covered her hot cheeks with her hands. "Lea, stop with the compliments! We've known each other since we were little. You're one of the few people who treats me like a normal person. Don't stop now."

Lea kissed the top of Kairi's head. "Fine. One more compliment then I'll stop. I love your dress."

Kairi laughed and did a light twirl for Lea. "I'm fulfilling my role as princess for a day. As part of the Royal family, I have to make an appearance at dinner tonight with the Shinra party. We can meet afterwards."

Lea held Kairi's face and kissed her lips. "Dinner won't go on long. Uncle Cloud came to visit your mom. Rufus won't bother with after-dinner talk with his spouse waiting for him."

Kairi embraced Lea and kissed the hollow of his throat. "Let's meet in the Butterfly Garden. Mom had it specially lit for tonight."

Lea rocked his new love close. "Can't wait."

xxx

Later on that night, Lea smoothed down his patterned red and gold sleeveless long shirt over tight black jeans. He turned as he heard a branch crack. "Damn, Kairi. Your dress is even better looking than the other one."

Kairi slowly pirouetted until she was caught between Lea's toned arms. "It was a gift from Uncle Cloud. I thought you might like it. Papa thinks it shows too much, but he says that about all my clothes. You're not bad-looking yourself. My fiery Turk."

Lea held Kairi to his heart. "I want to marry you. I really want to marry you. Can I marry you? No pressure or anything."

Kairi's giggles changed to joyful laughter. "My answer is yes, but to make it official, you have to ask my Papa with other Turks present. Proper Turk protocol must be followed at all times."

Lea groaned and swung his happy girl around. "Hang proper protocol! This Turk is in love!"

"Nice to know. When was I going to find out? Your fucking wedding day?"

Lea swerved so his back was to a furious Roxas and his tall body covered Kairi's. "What I do with my life is none of your business anymore. Go back to the Main House. Dark Nation should be with Uncle Cloud, not guarding your ungrateful ass."

Roxas shook with rage. "What the hell, Lea! You've loved me since before I was born. I screw-up a couple of times and now you're marrying Kairi? It's only been a fucking month!"

Lea swore as his intended wiggled out of his grasp. "Kairi, don't engage. It's what he wants."

Kairi marched forward and pointed her finger in Roxas's face. "You shut up! Coming to my home and acting like you own Lea. We grew up together, so don't you dare try to act the Vice-President with me, Roxas Shinra. You want to fight me for Lea. I can put a body back together, but I'm even better at taking it apart. You want to brawl. Let's go."

Roxas noticed Lea slide over to Kairi's right, to protect her blind spot, as Kairi took a familiar fighting stance. "I should've known Tseng trained you as a Turk. Gods forbid his little girl stay a fragile pretty princess. Hmph. Just as planned. It's exactly what I need for the mother of my children."

Lea took a step back as Roxas grabbed Kairi's shoulders and rocked her with a lustful kiss. His sudden erection did not help his confusion. "What's happening here? What's going on?"

Kairi fell into Lea's embrace as Roxas let her go. "I'm not sure either."

Roxas licked his lips and took the time to survey the garden around them. "I acknowledge my relationship with Lea has its problems. I couldn't figure out how to fix it until Mama told me about you and Kairi. No matter what I do, I can never figure out Turk thinking. Kairi lives and breathes it. Since she's half-Turk she can interpret what I need to know. She's been doing it all our lives."

Lea tilted his head. "Yaz says the same thing. Without Grampa Vincent's guidance, half my family would be divorced."

Kairi nodded. "Kadaj was ready to divorce Papa a year after I was born. Mom called Grandpa Vincent and he fixed everything with a few words."

Roxas sat on the blanket Lea had laid out earlier and rested his elbows on his bent knees. "Do you both want to hear me say that I love you? Fine. I love you, Kairi. I've loved you since I was six and you healed my broken pinky. You kissed it and we pinky-promised to love each other forever. You took it back when Lea came home from dance camp and you saw how strong our connection was."

Lea covered his eyes. "Fucking dance camp. Frolicking and fun, my ass. Turk training was a cakewalk compared to that."

Roxas grinned at his Turk. "It did the job. Your strength and stamina was off the charts when you took the Junior Turk Physical Exam."

Kairi kissed Lea's neck. "You did so well. You won Papa's approval that day."

Roxas gazed yearningly at the couple. "I'm saying this to the both of you. You can't take your love away from a Shinra. It unleashes the evil in our souls and the Planet will suffer because of it. If you're wondering, I'm quoting my father. He was the closest to unleashing Hell prior to meeting my Mama once again."

An uncertain Lea looked to Kairi. "Roxas isn't lying. I'm one of the few who can tell. Will this setup work with the three of us?"

Kairi beamed at her men. "It's the sort of relationship I grew up with. It's normal for me."

Roxas petted Dark Nation as she curled up next to him. "This is my Security. She is all that protects me from this Planet."

Kairi sat next to Roxas and hugged him tight. "Not quite. Papa's been standing behind your shoulder for awhile now. While he may not protect you, he would have made sure I was safe."

Roxas immediately felt when Tseng made his presence known. "Beg pardon, Sir. I assure you I would have asked for Kairi's hand as soon as we spoke next. Papa cautioned me you were not of a friendly mind the last time we met."

Tseng passed by the sitting couple and stood next to Lea. "I have already given permission to Lea to court Kairi. My spouses approve of her choice. On the other hand, Roxas, you are walking on very thin ice. One wrong move or word and I will shatter it under your feet. Do not break my daughter's heart or disrespect Lea again."

Roxas stood up and granted the Turk Director a small bow. "Understood, Sir. With Lea and Kairi by my side, Shinra, Inc. will continue on the right path. As Shinra flourishes, so will the Turks."

Tseng signaled to the surrounding foliage. "Come out Naminé. Your power is not needed tonight."

Roxas scowled at the blonde as she made her appearance. "Were you going to scramble my brain if I fought Kairi? Lea, she was going to scramble my brain! I thought Vanitas was the dirtiest fighter on the Planet. He could learn a thing or two from you."

Naminé shrugged and hugged her happy sister. "Attack one Turk and you attack all the Turks. Learn the Turk Code better, Roxas. Don't make Kairi do all the work in your marriage."

Roxas nearly stamped his foot as Rufus and Cloud entered the Garden. "I told you two I could handle it. Kairi and Lea agreed to give me another chance. Everything will be fine from now on."

Cloud embraced his flustered boy. "The Turks remain outside away from my son. I can't sleep with my baby in danger."

Roxas patted his mother's back. "All those here who are Turks, secret or otherwise, raise their hands."

Cloud's blue eyes widened as everyone except himself and Roxas raised their hands. "The girls too. Oh, Tseng. Their workload is already so strenuous. The Turk training was unnecessary."

Tseng kissed Cloud's cheek. "My daughters are half-Turk. Blood calls to blood. If I did not train them, they would have found another way."

Rufus steadied his Cloud. "Roxas is on probation for now. Tonight, he is safe. Aurora has been most rambunctious inside you today. Her Mama needs his rest. Let us retire back to the Main House."

Kairi brushed Cloud's arm as the couple made to leave. "Uncle Cloud, will you help me, Mama, and Kadaj when we plan my wedding?"

Cloud's smile shone like the sun as he embraced the healer. "I would love to, Kairi. Welcome to the family."

Roxas sunk into his Turk's warm hug. "I can't apologize enough for what I did to you, Lea. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Lea's green eyes narrowed as Kairi's arms completed their circle of love. "Don't start with the atonement crap. No one does it as good as Grandpa Vincent. In the future, all three of us are going to screw-up one way or another. What's different is how we're going to handle it. I swear to no longer be a love-stupid doormat."

Roxas glowered at himself. "You never were, Lea. I was an impatient hothead, who took advantage of your unconditional love. I deserve my punishment for what I put you through. As for handling it, I'm already getting weekly Anger Management counseling. It's really helped."

Kairi rested her chin on the Shinra's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear it. Roxas, what are we going to do about the distance? I can regain power with the smaller healing pool in Mom's Church in Midgar, but I'm truly meant to be here in Wutai. If I get pregnant, I won't be able to travel to see you. If I'm like Mom, I'll need to stay by the main Healing Pool to keep my strength up."

Roxas kissed the doubt from Kairi's face. "I'm Vice-President of the biggest company on the Planet. Soon to be President, if Papa retires like he's been strongly hinting. He wants to help Mama raise Aurora. We already have the daily transport from Shinra Tower to Wutai. If you become pregnant, I will fly back-and-forth every day if need be. You'll never be alone. Either Lea or both of us will be by your side."

Lea smooched Roxas. "Smooth talker. I just might marry you."

Kairi kissed both her men. "I'm sure I'll marry the both of you. Naminé, stop it. Roxas is improving fine on his own."

The blonde twin quickly hid her drawing pad behind her back. "What? I was just sketching. You lovebirds are so cute. Roxas may be improving, but I think I could speed it up with a little tweaking."

As Tseng exited the Butterfly Garden with Rufus and Cloud, Lea maneuvered his loved ones towards the entrance. "No wonder you're Grandpa Vincent's favorite grandkid, Naminé. You're right up there with the Old Turk Regime with the mind-screwing. Get yourself someone to love and leave Roxas alone. He's got enough shit to deal with."

Naminé flounced forward in a huff. "It's not a crime to take pride in one's work. I'll find someone to love in my own way. Thank you."

Roxas stopped walking and Kairi nearly ran into his back. "Own way? What the hell does she mean? Own way?"

Kairi held Roxas's arm as she hurried the Shinra out of the Garden with Lea's help. "Don't worry about it. My sister has different methods of living life. You'll get used to it."

Lea held Roxas's hand. "Every family has its quirky members. The Shinra has Vanitas. You can't get any more quirkier than that."

Roxas took hold of Kairi's hand. "Kairi, has Naminé ever left dead criminals in your basement?"

Kairi actually considered the question. "If she did, Papa would have called up a clean-up crew and they'd be gone lickity-split. He hates clutter. Vanitas likes to keep souvenirs. It will be his downfall if he doesn't break the habit."

Roxas sighed as Lea playfully swung their hands between them. "I hope Vanitas does it soon, or Terra's going to get a huge surprise when he goes down in the basement in their new house. There's just no unseeing a group of dead drug lords, dressed up in dog masks, and playing poker."

XXX

(Fairy Calla and the Evil Tower)

Smack in the middle of a Demo job, Cid Highwind was surprised to have a tablet screen thrust in his face. "Elrena Jo, ya know better than to interrupt Poppy when he's pondering."

Loz and Elena's daughter tipped her hard hat back. "It's an emergency video call from Shinra Tower. Mom says she'll lose her job if you don't answer."

Cid patted his granddaughter's arm. "It's alright. Yer Mom's job is safe. Go help yer Dad with the explosive charges."

The young woman's smile lifted Cid's heart. "Really? You trust me, Poppy?"

Cid hugged Elrena's shoulders. "Sure Ah do. Ya got better sense than most of the veterans around this worksite. You'll have yer own work crew soon enough."

Cid's happy heart dropped when he viewed a livid Rufus Shinra on the computer screen. "Is there a dire reason you interrupted mah work with yer face, President Shinra?"

Rufus snarled from the Tower. "By chance, did your daughter inherit your photographic memory?"

Cid glared right back. "Yeah, she did. It's a neat party trick, but Ah taught Calla nothin' beats honest, hard work."

Rufus winced as more alarms sounded behind him. "By happenstance, has Calla viewed the blueprints for Shinra Tower?"

Cid absentmindedly scratched his ass as he thought. "Most likely. Ah received them last week, so Ah could bid on the Deepground job. My baby girl's gettin' pretty good at reading schematics."

Rufus's fist landed on the table. "She certainly is. Since Vincent arrived with your demon child, Calla has cut off the power to half of Shinra Tower and is currently working on the other half."

Cid's sky-blue eyes moved to the right where he figured his love was sitting. "Why haven't ya corralled our baby, Vince? She's our pride and joy, but we didn't raise her to disrespect her elders."

Vincent's lovely face appeared next to Rufus's. "It's quite out of my hands, Cid. I dropped Calla off at Daycare, with Rufus's reassurances our daughter would be safe and protected. Imagine my surprise when the energy went out and I was notified our child had disappeared. The Turks are canvassing the Tower, but Calla has taken to the air ducts. She has outwitted the New Regime at every turn."

Cid smirked at his retired Turk. "Ah bet the Demons are helpin' her hide from yer senses. It would help President Shinra if ya didn't look so proud of our demon child."

Vincent's beauty was amplified by his motherly joy. "Oh, Cid. At four-years-old, Calla has defeated Shinra Tower all on her own. Since she's so small, I've been worried she would be bullied. I should have known she would use her size to her advantage. My precious treasure. A true Highwind."

As the second part of Shinra Tower fell dark, Sephiroth's commanding voice came over the intercom. "Calla, this is Sephiroth. Please restore power to the SOLDIER wing. I would like to be able to leave my office without destroying the door. Thank you. Big Brother loves you."

Rufus found some hope as he saw power immediately restored to the SOLDIER wing.

In the conference room, Cait Sith sat up straight as Reeve Tuesti's voice was the next to be heard. "Calla, it's Uncle Reeve. Cait Sith's daddy? Can you restore the power to my office? I'm planning the Winter Solstice decorations. If you turn on my power, I'll place the red sparkly stars in the main tree for your Mommy like you asked me to."

Cait Sith slumped in relief as the power came on in Reeve's office.

Vincent lounged in the conference chair. "I wondered why power was left on for Communications. It appears my child is of a mind to negotiate. Sephiroth fell back on Calla's love for him. Reeve offered red sparkly stars. What does President Shinra have to satisfy my daughter?"

Rufus racked his brain as Cid chortled from his worksite. "Shinra does not negotiate with children."

Roxas nudged his father. "Shinra does not negotiate with terrorists, Papa."

Rufus waved his son away. "Children… terrorists… all the same to me. Holy Hell, did I just quote my father? Quick, Rude! Cut out my tongue."

Cloud put his book down and smacked his husband's shoulder. "Honestly, Rufus! Calla is four-years-old. Don't get so flustered."

Cloud pressed a button on the intercom. "Hello, Calla. It's Uncle Cloud. Your Mommy said you wanted to visit my house today. Why?"

Calla's piping voice replied through the intercom. "Riku said your pussy was sick. I wanna kiss it better. Riku kissed Sora's pussy lots and it got better."

Cloud pushed Roxas's chair as the Vice-President choked with laughter. "Yes, Calla. Riku helped Meow Wow when she was sick. I'm sure Dark Nation would love to see you. We can go visit her as soon as you turn on the rest of the electricity and stop hiding from the Turks. Don't be scared. They're your family. They'll bring you to your Mommy."

Calla's quavering voice answered. "Feel safe here. Mommy busy with White Suit Man. Lab rats don't need power."

Cid arched an eyebrow. "She's right about the lab rats."

Rufus growled to the Demo expert. "Calla means the Science Department. It's not the era of Hojo anymore, Cid. The scientists are working on a flu vaccine for the strain that nearly decimated the Corel area last year."

Cid spoke to his spouse. "Get me in touch with our baby, Vince. She's spent enough time away from her Mommy."

Vincent turned Rufus's console so the speaker could be heard by the intercom. "Ready, Cid."

Cid put all the weight of countrified authority in his voice. "Calla Highwind, this is yer Pa. Ya did our family proud by defeating the evil White Suit Man's Tower. Yer mission ends now. Ya darn near broke yer Mommy's heart when ya refused Uncle Cloud's offer. When ya break Mommy's heart, ya break mine. Be a good girl and let the Turks catch ya. I'll bring ya to Churro Charlie's when Ah come home later."

Vincent swerved the console back so Cid could view his pleased smile. "Oh, Cid. You're not supposed to be home for another week."

Cid grinned to his husband. "With Elrena Jo's help, Loz was able to move the demolition up. Ya birthed a good 'un, Elena!"

Stationed to Rufus's left, Elena remained at her at-ease pose, but her pleased expression said it all. "Tell me something I don't know, Cid."

In the most unlikely place in the tower, Calla tumbled out of the overhead air duct to land on Reno's head. "Hi, Reno. Hi, Yazoo! I didn't know you were here."

Yazoo kissed his sister as a grumbling Reno failed at smacking the thick dust off his black suit. "I wanted to surprise Reno for lunch. I like your surprise better."

Calla hid against Yazoo. "Didn't mean to make people mad. Just got bored. Daycare is for babies. I'm not a baby."

Yazoo cuddled his sister as he and Reno walked to the main Conference Room. "No, you're not. A baby wouldn't have been able to shut down Shinra Tower."

Rufus blinked as Yazoo entered the Conference Room and set his sister down. "Gods, I forgot how small Calla is. Cloud, if Aurora takes after you, she'll be just as small."

Cloud placed a comforting hand on Rufus's shoulder. "Like Calla, Aurora will have an army of relatives to keep her safe."

The tiny child with ankle-length golden hair wore extremely dusty fairy wings on her back. "Hi, Uncle Cloud! Where's your sick pussy?"

Cloud's hand tightened on his spouse's shoulder. "Try to point at me, we'll be divorced, and I'll tell Aurora I found her in a pumpkin patch."

Rufus slouched in his chair. "Never let me have anymore fun, Cloud. Dark Nation is resting over there, Calla."

Roxas walked over with the child, so Dark Nation would be comfortable with the little girl hugging and kissing her. "Good girl, Dark. Thanks, Calla. This will help her a lot."

Cid's voice filled the room. "Why ya keep yer wings out, Honey? Ah showed ya how to retract them befer Ah left."

Calla skipped over to Reeve as he walked in. "Cait's Daddy said he'd find a way, so I can fly like Big Brother and Mommy."

Reeve snapped a small engine onto the little girl's back and activated the device.

Cid whistled as Calla knocked the dust off her mechanical wings and flew around the room. "Solar-powered, I bet. Congratulations, Shinra. Reeve jest earned ya another billion gil. Vince, ya better catch our baby befer she flies too high."

Vincent's wings appeared with a thought.

The parent darted up, caught his laughing little girl, and snuggled her close. "Fear not, Cid. There is nowhere Calla will fly, I will not be able to follow her."

Cid blew a kiss to his family. "Meet ya at Churro Charlie's in a few hours, Vince. Don't start havin' fun without yer Captain."

Vincent smiled to his husband as their angelic-looking daughter waved to her Pa. "I make no promises, Cid. Fun seems to follow Calla wherever she goes."

XXX

(Terra/Vanitas)

Sephiroth held his perplexed son. "You were warned of Vanitas's peculiarities prior to your marriage, Terra. I had hoped the boy had broken his bad habit of keeping trophies. It seems he was only waiting until after the honeymoon. Zack! Quit looking in the basement!"

The First Class bounded back up the stairs. "I sort of understand skinning and posing the bodies. The false eyeballs in the skulls are a little spooky. What's with the party hats? Vanitas had balloons and a cake. Who the hell was he trying to impress? The mice?"

Terra sniffled in his mother's secure arms. "Van didn't have to run. I was in shock. I didn't mean to call him a freak. I called him all the horrid names he's heard all his life. I'm the worst, Mama."

Sephiroth wrapped his wing around his child. "No, Terra. Vanitas is the worst and his family enables him. Your spouse will not remain hidden for long. Cloud left with his son and newborn daughter. Rufus will tear the Planet apart to find his spouse and children."

The tears ran down Terra's face as Riku and Audrey entered their brother's house. "The clean-up crew will erase all the evidence. Van didn't have to leave. This is his safe place. I would have stayed at SOLDIER HQ if he needed space."

Riku petted Terra's head as Audrey kissed her baby brother's face. "If Vanitas needed space? Terra, Vanitas is obsessed with you. You're married and he's still obsessed with you. He probably clips your hair in your sleep."

Terra idly fingered some scraggly strands of his hair. "That would explain these."

Audrey crinkled her nose as the clean-up crew started to bring up the bagged dead bodies. "Come home, Terra. Divorce Vanitas and forget about this marriage. I bet President Shinra will have Vanitas permanently hospitalized once he catches up with Uncle Cloud."

A tearful Sora appeared in the doorway with Roxas by his side. "No, he won't. Shinra, Inc. will fall without Vanitas. Say all the mean things you want about my brother. He's my family and I'm never giving up on him."

Riku embraced his soulmate. "Don't cry, Sora. No matter how crazy Vanitas gets, he'll always be welcome in our home. He's part of my family now too. I felt so blessed when you said yes on our wedding day."

Sora kissed the curve of his spouse's neck. "From the day I was born, it was yes, Riku. Never doubt my love for you."

Audrey easily picked up Roxas and danced around with the irritated Vice-President. "Somebody's still on probation. Not that it matters. With Vanitas M.I.A., the Turks will be busy keeping all the criminals under the Plate. That leaves the woefully unprotected warehouses."

Roxas hugged his old playmate's head. "Please, Audrey. Only until we find Vanitas. I'll give SOLDIER double-time pay."

Audrey's merry voice was muffled, but her joy was not. "You're speaking my language, Vice-President. Consider SOLDIER on the job."

Sephiroth scowled while Terra sat up. "Shouldn't you be asking your commanding officer, First Class?'

Audrey put Roxas down and smiled her prettiest smile to her General. "Mama, may I go out and play tonight? I promise to bring much glory to the House of Fair."

Sephiroth sighed and dismissed his saucy daughter with a wave. "Off with you, SOLDIER. The warehouses are all in one place. Make the enemy come to you. A second SOLDIER wave can cut off their retreat."

Audrey kissed her parents prior to departing with Roxas. "Sound strategy, General. Great minds really do think alike. Bye, Dada! Don't trip over any more dead bodies!"

Zack embraced Sephiroth from behind. "The first female to be accepted into SOLDIER and to make to First Class. Our Little Burrito did good."

Sephiroth held Terra's hand. "It's my baby boy I'm worried about."

Terra wiped his eyes. "I'm staying here. Vanitas will be upset when Rufus makes him come back. This is his safe place… I'm his safe place. Vanitas expects me to give up on him. I'm going to prove him wrong."

Riku flipped onto a couch. "Sora and I will stay with Terra. Meow Wow and Bat want to spend time with Nightmare."

Terra smiled as the felines snuggled up to Vanitas's pet. "That's when I realized it was serious. Nightmare goes everywhere with Vanitas."

Sephiroth petted Terra's back. "It won't be long. Rufus will bring his son home and all will be well once more."

Zack held up his phone and glanced at the screen. "For the company. I'm more worried about Spiky. He just gave birth to Aurora and now he's on the run. When Rufus catches up to them, he's not going to be in a very agreeable mood."

Sephiroth embraced his unhappy son once more. "Cloud knew what he was marrying. Unlike Terra, he accepted the Shinra insanity with both eyes open. Rufus is not his father. Cloud will be punished for his disobedience then he will be showered with gifts as always."

Zack half-heartedly smiled to his husband. "You're right, Angel. I'm worrying too much. Cloud's been handling Rufus for years. Once Vanitas is home, everything will be fine.

xxx

A week or two later, Cloud was buttoning his shirt back up as he hurried out of the secluded cottage. "Rufus, stop hitting my baby!"

Rufus slowly shook his bruised knuckles. "Tell your baby to stop getting in my way. You won't keep me from my heart, Vanitas."

Vanitas wiped his bloody mouth. "Mama's not leaving you forever. He's helping me. Try a little patience, Old Man. It might help with your fighting. I could have emasculated you when you blocked my right hand. You're lucky Mama wants to have another baby."

Rufus straightened from his fighting stance. "Cloud, we went over this with Aerith. She said you couldn't have another baby."

Cloud's determined expression heated the Shinra's blood. "Aerith said I shouldn't have another baby, not that I couldn't. All of the boys had a sibling to grow up with. I want the same for Aurora."

Rufus's bored expression turned fierce. "If I say no…"

Cloud tilted his face so the moonlight enhanced his fragile timeless beauty. "I'll find another man to give me what I want. I have so many admirers in Midgar. You threatened to lock me away after the last party, if I remember correctly."

Rufus moved so fast, Vanitas was barely able to block as he was shoved out of the way.

The younger Shinra was relieved when he was caught by his twin brother, Ventus. "Damn, I forgot how crazy Papa gets without Mama around to rein him in."

Ventus kissed his twin hello. "You didn't have to leave. Terra's been worried sick about you."

Vanitas hid his shamed face against his blond brother. "I tried my best to break the habit, Ven. The stress became too much. Terra's better off without me. I'm nothing but poison."

Once Rufus reached Cloud, he tossed his shotgun to Rude. His laser-blue gaze traveled down his spouse's desirable form. "You threaten to shine your light on another? You must be truly thirsting for me to put another baby in your belly. Your shirt buttons are all askew. Why?"

Cloud glanced down and started to fix his buttons. "It was Aurora's feeding time. I had to hurry it because you showed up. She'll be all gassy when she wakes. Bad Papa."

Rufus swerved around and shook his fist at his son. "Vanitas, you made me miss feeding time!? I should punch your other eye!"

Cloud placed a firm hand over Rufus's fist. "No, you won't. You'll come inside with me and allow Terra to talk with Vanitas. Come on out, Terra. You hide worse than Zack."

Sora and Roxas joined Ventus with keeping a fighting Vanitas from escaping.

Vanitas struggled underneath the brother-pile. "You think I can't get away? I'll carry all of you. Grrrrrr! OUCH! No pinching! Nightmare, not fair! Quit licking my face!"

The pile let up when Vanitas was finally held safe in Terra's arms.

Roxas made his way to the house. "Since you fed her already, I'll bring Aurora back with us, Mama. She doesn't need to hear you get nasty with Papa."

Rufus tasted Cloud's sweet lips. "Boys! Mama and I made all of you by having lots of sweaty sex with each other. Sometimes multiple times a night."

Sora scurried past the loving couple with Ventus hot on his heels. "Gross, Papa! Yucky!"

Rufus grinned past his split lip as his love led him back into the house. "Ready to get gross, Cloud?"

Cloud kissed his husband. "I'd rather get yucky."

As Nightmare patrolled around them to ensure their safety, Vanitas exhaled as he and Terra were finally left somewhat alone. "You wish I was normal. I wish I was normal. I never will be, Terra. I tried so hard after our wedding. I was really good until some of the Shinra shipments were hijacked. Papa believed it was impossible to get the stolen goods back. I proved him wrong. My triumph was so absolute, I had to memorialize it. I'm sorry I shocked you so. I deserved all the names you called me."

Terra halted Vanitas's babbling with a heartfelt kiss. "I knew who I was marrying. The others see me as a pretty naive guy, but I always knew my Vanitas, inside and out. I can say it was shock which made me call you those names. It really wasn't. I was angry because you felt you couldn't trust me with your secret. My parents don't know, but I've seen your "creations" before. Ventus showed me the photos during the last clean-up in the Townhouse. If I was going to turn my back on you, it would've been then."

Vanitas held his First Class tight. "I was going to return soon. Papa is impossible without Mama by his side. I just needed to get my head on straight. We should be able to share our whole lives together, not a part of it."

Terra's kisses moved down his love's neck. "You're telling me everything, but you're not telling me everything. What else is there, Van?"

Vanitas turned away from Terra's kisses. "I was honestly ready to set you free, so you could be an honourable First Class SOLDIER like the rest of your family. I prepared myself to be alone for the rest of my life, then I spent a few days throwing up in the morning, and Mama made me take a pregnancy test."

Terra's luminescent eyes widened as Vanitas fished out a baggie full of white sticks from his pocket. "More than one I see."

Vanitas laid his head on Terra's strong chest. "All positive. I'm never going to be alone again."

Terra stiffened as his mind rehashed the night's proceedings. "You shouldn't have fought with your Dad, Van. You could've lost the baby."

Vanitas kissed his SOLDIER until he relaxed. "Papa was completely off his game tonight, but he still had enough sense to pull his punches. If I got seriously hurt, Mama would have stayed away from him until I healed. My father may have the name of Shinra, but my Mama holds all the power, and they both know it."

Terra cradled his love close. "Van, folks may consider our relationship bizarre, but I'm pretty sure your parents hold first place for the Weird Award."

Vanitas basked in his First Class's love. "They're the inspiration for all us boys. No matter what happens in their lives, they remain united in their love for each other. I hope our children can say the same thing about us twenty years from now."

Terra picked his Shinra up and kissed him breathless. "I'll do my best to turn your hope into reality, Vanitas Shinra-Fair. I love you."

Vanitas rested his cheek against his SOLDIER's. "I love you more, Terra Fair."


End file.
